


Family

by MishasHipbones



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Feels, Bruce has a crush, Gen, Like Family - Freeform, The Avengers Are Good Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishasHipbones/pseuds/MishasHipbones
Summary: Orion, a female mutate who has been taken in by our favorite group of super hero misfits, reflects on how she feels about them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short little Avengers one shit with my OC Orion.

The concept of family was one that was completely lost on Orion, the young mutate girl that had joined the avengers ranks only six months prior. A laboratory was always what she had called home, the cold , unfeeling men and women in lab coats who had riddled her body with experiments were the only thing that she could remember considering her family. That is until now.

As she sat around the designated meeting room of Stark Towers, the mismatched crew of super heros around her, a warm feeling began to blossom in her chest. It was alarming to say the least, grabbing all of her attention and causing her to look down at her bust in confusion. This small act seemed to grab the attention of the person closest to her. One Dr. Bruce Banner, or The Hulk as she'd heard Tony call him. She supposed that was due in large part to his angry green counter part.

"Are you alright? You seem startled." His voice seemed to break through her silent contemplation because before she could give herself the command her head was whipping up in an almost inhuman motion to look at him, a startled expression on her face.

This wasn't the first time that they had spoken but their interactions were usually kept simple and strictly on topic for whatever problem or mission they were handling at that particular moment. Never to ask about well being or personal matters. So she couldn't help the little bolt of shock that ran through her.

By this time every eye in the room was on her, having somehow heard the quiet exchange between the two. Her deep green eyes began to travel across the room, taking in the faces of each Avenger in turn. A small, rare smile flashed across her face as she looked to each person in turn, each with a concerned look on their face. The warmth that had begun to take residence in her chest only spread and instantly she knew what it was. Love. This small group of highly unlikely Hero's had quickly become her own dysfunctional family.

"I'm fine, just warm...in a good way. I think I've just realized something very important."

"And what might that be?" This time the question came from Tony, the infamous Iron Man, and she found herself unable to control the small giggle that rose from her mouth. The sound coming from her was uncommon to say the least and caused everyone in the room to light up, grins spreading across their faces.

"I've just realized that I seem to have stumbled upon a completely amazing family, even if you are all a bunch of assholes." Assholes they were, but even if she had only just realized it, they were her assholes and she wouldn't take them any other way.


End file.
